


Silencio.

by laura_sommeils



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laura_sommeils/pseuds/laura_sommeils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay miradas que lo expresan todo, abrazos para aferrarse al presente. Una pérdida que vibra por toda la habitación y les saca el aliento.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silencio.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.
> 
> Estuve leyendo los libros nuevamente y viendo amvs en youtube sobre las películas, ésto es el producto de ello u.u

Hay silencio, lo hay donde nunca hubo.

En los rincones, en los pasadizos.

En medio del Gran Comedor.

Hay miradas que lo expresan todo, abrazos para aferrarse al presente. Una pérdida que vibra por toda la habitación y les saca el aliento.

Hay silencio, por los que ya no están.

Hay un cuerpo que yace sobre el piso de granito, apartado del de los demás. Es blanco como el mármol, erosionado por decisiones, grabado por el destino.

Hay un muchacho, parado en medio de la habitación.

Hay un muchacho, una cicatriz.

Hay esperanza, incluso en medio del silencio.


End file.
